Whiskey Lullaby
by M A and K Love InuYasha
Summary: it seems like all the other inu/kag storys but in the end it wont be...


Hi guys it's me Mia and i thought i'd make my own story arlissa took over my love dont cost a thing (even tho i came up with all the funny parts..) anyways i hope

you like this story you'll probly get mad at me when the end comes rolling around...but we'll see

Hope you like it

Mia

--

A clerk was in a small gas station reading the paper when the bell rang signaling that some one has entered wich was odd because no one rarely came around this time of night **(12:00 PM). **He looked up at a man with long silver hair and golden eyes walking towards the snack aisle. The man came to towerd the clerk to pay...or so he thought when he was close to the counter he tured to the door. "Hey! you have to pay for that or im calling the police!" the clerk yelled the other man stoped dead in his tracks and turned around slowly and walked up to him. "is that so" he said calmly "y-yes i-i-i'll do it to" all the man did was place his hand on the clerks head and it all went black.. the last thing he remenbered was the bell ringing on the door meaning someone has just left...

--

Inuyasha started walking away from the small gas station to the side walk towardsMirokus house hot fries in hand smirking all the way. Nobody was out, the streets were bare. Inuyasha was a inu hanyou but for some reason he had a power no one else had the power to erase peoples memory not all there memory just bits and parts. No one liked him and he liked no one that just how it was. He lived with a demon lord Naraku and other demons in an old abandoned warehouse. He walked up to a small two bedroom house and knocked on the door. The door was opened by a tall lady with long brown hair pulled up in a ponytail holding a baby.

"hey Sango is your husband here"

"yeah he's in the living room with Mika"

"mind if i speak with him?"

"come on in"

sure enough there was Miroku playing whith his daughter Mika he looked up and saw his wife of seven years and Inuyasha?

"holy shit yash your still alive?"

"No Miroku im phantom come to devour your soul" he said sarcasticly

"sorry my soul is off limits" Miroku said handing Mika to Sango

"What can i do for ya yasha?"

"Well you see i kinda used my power.."

"for what"

"...stealing snaks"

Miroku slamed his hand aginst his head

"Come with me"

Miroku led Inuyasha to the basement where all kings of potions were

"here drink this"

Inuyasha gulped it up in one swig

"you know Naraku gunna be pissed you used your power for somethig stupid right"

"oh well. anyways i better get going thanks for everything Miroku"

"no problem buddy" he said walking Inuyasha to the door

"see ya"

and with that he was gone

--

_**The Next Day**_

"Miss. Kagome show time" the owner of the small cafe' called. Kagome grabed her guitar and climed the stairs to the small stage she was'nt a star or anyrthing just loved to entertain people she sat on the bar stool guitar in hand. "Hi everyone! i'm Kagome and im going to play a song i'v been working on Called 'Things I'll Never Say' "

**(ok Guys if your like me and like hearing the song while she sings heres look up** 'T_hings ill never say'_** on youtube**

_Da da da da da  
verse 1  
Im tugging at my hair  
Im pulling at my clothes  
Im trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
Im staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
Im searching for the words inside my head  
coz Im feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
coz I know youre worth it...youre worth it...yeah_

chorus  
If I could say what I want to say  
Id say I want to blow you away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down on one knee...  
Marry me today!  
Guess Im wishing my life away...  
With these things Ill never say

verse 2  
It dont do me any good  
Its just a waste of time  
What use is it to you, whats on my mind?  
If it aint comin out  
Were not goin anywhere  
So why cant I just tell you that I care?  
coz Im feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
coz I know youre worth it...youre worth it...yeah

chorus  
If I could say what I want to say  
Id say I want to blow you away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down on one knee  
Marry me today!  
Guess Im wishing my life away...  
With these things Ill never say

bridge  
Whats wrong?  
With my song?  
These words keep slippin away...  
I stutter...i stumble  
Like Ive got nothin to sa-ay...  
coz Im feelin nervous  
Tryin to be so perfect  
coz I know youre worth it...youre worth it...yeah

Da da da da da da da da da...  
Da da da da da da da da da...

Guess Im wishing my life away  
With these things Ill never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
Id say I want to blow you away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess Im wishing my life away  
With these things Ill never say

With these things Ill never sa-ay

--

Inuyasha walked by an coffe shop and heard music coming from inside he turned around saw the most beautiful girl he ever saw on stage talking in a micro phone he tilted a ear to hear what she was saying "Hi everyone! i'm Kagome and im going to play a song i'v been working on Called 'Things I'll Never Say' " he heard the girl now known as Kagome say and then she started singing

_Da da da da da  
verse 1  
Im tugging at my hair  
Im pulling at my clothes  
Im trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
Im staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
Im searching for the words inside my head  
coz Im feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
coz I know youre worth it...youre worth it...yeah_

chorus  
If I could say what I want to say  
Id say I want to blow you away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down on one knee...  
Marry me today!  
Guess Im wishing my life away...  
With these things Ill never say

verse 2  
It dont do me any good  
Its just a waste of time  
What use is it to you, whats on my mind?  
If it aint comin out  
Were not goin anywhere  
So why cant I just tell you that I care?  
coz Im feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
coz I know youre worth it...youre worth it...yeah

chorus  
If I could say what I want to say  
Id say I want to blow you away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down on one knee  
Marry me today!  
Guess Im wishing my life away...  
With these things Ill never say

bridge  
Whats wrong?  
With my song?  
These words keep slippin away...  
I stutter...i stumble  
Like Ive got nothin to sa-ay...  
coz Im feelin nervous  
Tryin to be so perfect  
coz I know youre worth it...youre worth it...yeah

Da da da da da da da da da...  
Da da da da da da da da da...

Guess Im wishing my life away  
With these things Ill never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
Id say I want to blow you away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess Im wishing my life away  
With these things Ill never say

With these things Ill never sa-ay

all of a sudden he realized he wasent the only one standing outside an listening. He didnt blame them she had the voice on an angel. He started walking away when he bunped into some one.

"Hey watch it"

"oh my gosh im so sorry"

when he looked up he saw her the same girl that was just singing

"Hi i'm Kagome"

"I know"

"oh. well im so sorry i bumped into you i was just trying to get away from the crowd"

"it's ok i'm Inuyasha by the way"

he couldent stop staring at her long raven hair with red streaks and her pale clear skin that looked soft to the touch. She wore a red top and black pants with black flats with red hearts on them **(you can tell what her favorut colors are XD) **little did he know she was checking him out too. The first thing she noticed was his silver hair with a black beanie on top and those buitiful amber eyes. He had on black pants and a white shirt and a red jacket and some red nikes. there was a akward silence until she broke it

"im heading to lunch you wanna come"

"you want me to come?" he asked in disbelief

"duh"

he smiled at this of course Naraku would be pissed but why not

"ok sure"

they started walking to a little restaurant next door to the cafe'. He opened the door for her and she thanked him and sat down. The waitress took there order and they started talking.

"so you live around here" she asked

"sort of you?"

"i live across town in the cottenwood apartments"

"wow so your a singer?"

"not professionally i just like playing every now and then"

"your singings the shit"

she blushed "t-thanks you sing?"

"like you every now and then not in public though mostly in my erm..house"

she smiled the most buitifull smile he ever saw besides his mothers he couldent help but smile too.

"oh my gosh your Kagome" the waitress yelled and all eyes were on there table "would you do us the honor of singing for us"

Kagome thought about it and smirked.

"only if my buddy inuyasha will sing to"

"u-umm no thats ok you go ahead" he said

"c'mon yash for me" she batted her lashes he didnt know how but he found himself up there

"ok you sing what ever song you want and ill do backup and play the music 'kay"

he nodded.

"Hi every one im Kagome and this is Inuyasha he'll be singing one of his songs tonight and if you hate him i'll eat you"

everyone stared laughing and clapping

"umm i wrote this song for my mother who passed away" he said in the mike

**(kay people heres a link to the song. This is my favorite song ever since my mom died. look up **_'View from Heavan' _**on youtube**

_i'm just so tired  
wont you sing me to sleep  
and fly through my dreams  
so i can hitch a ride with you tonight  
and get away from this place  
have a new name and face  
i just aint the same without you in my life  
late night drives, all alone in my car  
i can't help but start  
singing lines from all our favorite songs  
and melodies in the air  
singin life just aint fair  
sometimes i still just can't believe you're gone  
and im sure the view from heaven  
beats the hell out of mine here  
and if we all believe in heaven,  
maybe we'll make it through one more year  
down here_

feel your fire,  
when its cold in my heart  
and things sorta start  
remindin' me of my last night with you  
i only need one more day  
just one more chance to say  
i wish that i had gone up with you too  
and i'm sure the view from heaven  
beats the hell out of mine here  
and if we all believe in heaven  
maybe we'll make it through one more year  
down here

you wont be comin' back  
and i didn't get to say goodbye  
i really wish i got to say goodbye  
and im sure the view from heaven  
beats the hell out of mine here  
and if we all believe in heaven  
maybe we'll make it through one more year  
i hope that all is well in heaven  
cause it's all shot to hell down here  
i hope that i find you in heaven  
cause i'm so...  
lost without you down here  
you wont be coming back  
and i didn't get to say goodbye  
i really wish i got to say gooooodbye

When the he was done singing a single tear rolled down his face and everyone was quite and then every one started cheering so loud his ears started to ring what he didnt expect was Kagome running and jumping on top of him giving him the tightest hug ever had he huged her back "not breathing" he manged to choke out she let got and when he saw her her face it was brimming with tears she wiped them off real fast, grabbed his hand and walked of stage and onto the side walk

--

cliffy? i dont know anyways i was gunna make it one big one shot but oh well im gunna stop here cause really gotta go i was gunna wait but i wanna know what you think so yeah ill update asap

hope you liked it

Mia


End file.
